Despues de todo, es ella
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Porque ella era bastante peculiar en el romance. La poderosa Titania se veía reducida a una tímida y dosil chica de instituto cada vez que él aparecía. A Simón no le importaba cuanto la amara, siempre y cuando la viera con esa hermosa sonrisa, él ayudaría a Erza en todo lo que pudiera, incluso yendo él mismo a pedirle una cita a Jellal Fernandez...¿¡UN MOMENTO? *ONE-SHOT*


¡Holaaaaaaaa! ¡Estoy de regreso y viva!...no ilesa pero si viva y eso es lo que importa. Y por mi regreso les traigo este one-shot con leve Jerza y leve Simerza (Simón x Erza)…espero que sea de su agrado :D.

Notas:

"Narración"

" **-Habla normal-"**

" **-(Pensamientos)-"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MANGAKA TROLLERO (Y PERVERTIDO) HIRO MASHIMA….Y BLA BLA BLA.

.

.

.

.

" **DESPUES DE TODO….ES ELLA"**

.

.

.

.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras recarga su cabeza en una de sus manos, con la vista hacia la ventana que le hacía observar con atención el escenario que se desarrollaba fuera de ella; en el patio de la escuela se encontraba un peli azul con un extraño tatuaje de color rojo en su rostro y frente a él una chica de cabellos oscuros con un notable sonrojo…..como si ese sonrojo pudiera competir contra su característica cabellera escarlata, no lo lograría…..o eso esperaba ella.

 **-(Tonto)-** pensó antes de girar su mirada a otro punto que no fuera ese

 **-¿Sucede algo, Erza?-** pregunto un castaño de cuerpo fornido que había estado observando las caras que ponía la chica sin que ella lo notara

- **Nada en especial, Simón** \- susurro la mujer con desgano

El varón vio de reojo la escena que estaba del otro de ese vidrio y con ellos obtuvo su respuesta…Jellal Fernández, debió suponerlo, él era el único que ponía de esa manera a la peli roja.

Y era de esperarse, ella estaba enamorada de ese tipo al poco tiempo después de conocerlo; aquel personaje había sido el único que podía hacer que la Scarlet se sonrojara hasta el punto en que la chica no pudiera formular palabras coherentes, cosa que para él era muy adorable.

 **Exacto**

Él estaba enamorado de Erza…Simón Mikazuchi estaba enamorado de su amiga. Pero él conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de la chica por el popular peli azul y entendía que sus posibilidades de ser correspondido eran del cero por ciento, y aunque así fuese no dejaría de estar al lado de ella para animarla a luchar por él.

Volvió a ver de reojo la ventana, observando como la chica de cabellos oscuros se había marchado cabizbaja y como el Fernández no se había movido de su lugar.

- **Hey Erza…no todo está perdido** \- le susurró al oído haciendo que la peli roja viera de manera discreta hacia el vidrio – **Al parecer Jellal no estaba interesado en aquella chica, todavía tienes oportunidad-**

 **-¿Tú crees?-** pregunto animada con un extraño brillo en sus ojos **-¿De verdad lo crees?**

El solo asintió con una leve sonrisa

 **-¿Me ayudaras?** -*Erza*

- **Espera… ¿Qué?** \- bueno, eso no lo había previsto…más bien nunca creyó que la chica le diría eso

 **-¿Qué si me ayudaras?-** *Erza*

- **No…no lo sé** \- *Simón*

- **Ándale Simón, solo puedo confiar en ti** \- hablaba con un sonrojo en su rostro mientras sacudía de manera salvaje a su castaño amigo, que se estaba mareando como consecuencia de aquel movimiento brusco

- **¿Porque no se lo pides a Lucy o a Kagura?** \- pregunto con gran trabajo aun siendo sacudido con fuerza

 **-Lucy tiene una cita con Natsu, y recuerda que tu hermana tiene menos tiempo ahora que tiene novio-**

Oh si, gracias Erza por recordarle que su linda hermana menor estaba saliendo con el peli verde seguidor de Laxus Dreyar, cosa que todavía no le agradaba, es más si pudiera ya habría tenido una "buena charla" con ese sujeto sobre lo que podía y no hacerle a la castaña, además de las consecuencias que sufriría en caso de que se excediera del límite con ella o la hiriera.

Pero la menor ya lo había reprendido una vez diciéndole que no fuese sobreprotector, que ya tenía 17 años y podía cuidarse sola.

 **-¿Juvia? ¿Levy? ¿Mirajeane?-** le cuestiono para poder librarse de la petición

- **Acosando a Gray; siendo acosada por Gajeel; y si no está acosando a Laxus entonces está uniendo alguna otra pareja, además de que los planes de Mira a veces son un poco extravagantes** \- respondió rápidamente con sus brazos cruzados.

Maldición…debía de intentarlo una última vez

 **-¿Wendy? ¿Bisca? ¿Milliana? ¿Lisanna? ¿Jenny?-** dijo el Mikazuchi con la esperanza de mencionar a alguien que lo reemplazara

 **-Recuerda que ella es hermana menor de Jellal, sería extraño pedirle ayuda a la hermana del chico del que estas enamorada; no se despega de Alzack; Milliana y Lisanna están estudiando en el extranjero y yo no le hablo a Jenny-** *Erza*

Acorralado….definitivamente no tenía escapatoria

 **-¿Me ayudaras o no?-** pregunto con una voz de ultratumba mientras sacaba un palo de golf de su generoso pecho…si no fuese porque sabía controlarse posiblemente se habría desangrado ahí mismo.

 **-Ya que…está bien, lo hare-** contesto mientras evitaba con la mirada a la peli roja que había guardado el objeto de metal en el mismo lugar del que lo había sacado, bendito autocontrol.

 **-¡Genial! ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer?-** pregunto Erza con ánimo y claramente atenta

 **-Pídele que tenga una cita contigo-** hablo el castaño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

 **-No me jodas-** *se sonroja salvajemente y le sale humo por las orejas*- **De-deja de bromear Simón-**

 **-No estoy bromeando, ve y pídele una cita-**

 **-¡Todo menos eso!-** *se tapa el rostro con sus manos*

 **-¿Por qué te pones así?-** sabía que su amiga era muy dramática en esos temas….pero estaba exagerando

- **¿Es que acaso no sabes que pasa en las citas?-** *se hace chiquita* - **Se toman de las manos, se dicen palabras bonitas, se divierten, van a bailar a un bar donde beben hasta emborracharse y…-**

 **-¿Y?-**

 **-Bienideotizadosysinalgodesentidocomunvanaunhoteldondepidenunahabitaciónenlacuallosbesossubendenivelparadespuesquitarselaropaelunoconelotroparaluegotenersexosalvajeportodaslaspartesdelahabitacióndondepracticamentesetragan-** respondió con tal velocidad que el castaño no había captado ni una palabra de lo que la Scarlet le había dicho…y si es que había mencionado algo coherente

 **-Vale…. (Aunque no capto tu idea sobre una cita)…pero aun así se la pedirás-** *Simón*

 **-¡Es que no escuchaste lo que dije!-** grito mientras tomaba de los hombros a su amigo con fuerza

 **-Si lo hice…. (Pero no te entendí nada)-** *Simón*

 **-¡Otra cosa menos eso!-** chillo la peli roja

 **-Te van a ganar a Jellal si no lo haces… ¿Eso quieres?-** Erza se detuvo a pensar un momento, las palabras del Mikazuchi eran ciertas y dada la popularidad del peli azul….pronto Jellal tendría novia

¡No! ¡No quería eso!

Tal vez no conociera mucho al Fernández…no eran los grandes amigos y habían hablado pocas veces…pero…lo quería…aun así lo quería.

Porque Jellal no era como los demás chicos.

¡Nada que ver!

Jellal era guapo, amable, inteligente, deportista, trabajador, atento, caballeroso, guapo, responsable... ¿Ya dije guapo?...bueno….el tenia bastantes cosas buenas…. ¡Era perfecto!...Además el chico era el único que no huía de ella como alma que se la lleva el diablo (aparte de Simón), y era de los pocos que la trataban como una chica y no como un hombre.

 **-Está bien…lo…lo ha-ha-hare-** dijo con la cara completamente roja-

 **-Me parece perfecto… ¿Cuándo le dirás?-** pregunto alegremente el castaño

 **-No lo sé…después de todo tú le dirás** \- respondió Titania con una sonrisa burlona

 **-¿¡QUE YO QUEEEEE!?-** No podía pasarle eso…. ¡Erza no podía pedirle eso!

 **-Dije que invitaría a Jellal a una cita pero nunca dije que yo misma se lo pediría…eso lo harás tu-**

 **-Erza… ¿Sabes que me estas pidiendo?-** *empieza a sudar frio*

 **-Por supuesto, es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo-** *empieza a zarandear al varón*- **¡Ándale, Simón! ¡Hazlo por mí!-**

Debía negarse…debía hacerlo…aunque Erza se lo estuviera rogando….aunque ella se viera tan hermosa con ese rostro sonrojado y esos bellos ojos brillaran de una manera bastante atrayente….debía de hacerlo…. ¡Debía de resistir!

 **-Está bien…lo hare** \- en definitiva era débil ante Erza

 **-¡Gracias, Simón! ¡Estoy en deuda contigo! ¡No sabes cuánto te adoro!-** si lo sabía…sabia cuanto la peli roja lo quería…pero como un amigo.

Soltó un largo suspiro mental y después se preguntó… ¿Por qué era tan masoquista?...a pesar de estar tan enamorado de la Scarlet no podía evitar querer estar a su lado, aunque fuese como amigo y además de ayudarla para que ella estuviera con el Fernández…si…era un grandísimo masoquista y le gustaba, mientras pudiera ver la hermosa sonrisa de Erza todo estaba bien.

.

.

Las clases culminaron y todos los alumnos empezaron a retirarse o a realizar sus actividades extras.

Y en el patio, ocultos detrás de unos botes de basura se encontraban la gran Titania y Simón.

 **-Mira-** dijo la peli roja señalando a cierto joven tatuado- **Ahí esta-**

 **-Ummm… ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?-** pregunto el Mikazuchi mayor con una gran gota de sudor en su sien

 **-No empieces a retractarte** -*golpea al castaño en la cabeza*- **Tú me dijiste que lo harías ¡Ahora ve!-** y con "delicadeza" Erza empujo a su amigo

Simón a paso torpe llego hasta Jellal, quien lo vio extrañado mientras que la Scarlet se mordía las uñas (más bien se las tragaba) por los nervios.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-** pregunto el peli azul con una ceja ligeramente alzada

 **-¿Eh? Emmm ¿Si?...creo-** respondió el castaño un poco dudoso, Erza debía de estar hecha un manojo de nervios como para aventarlo con esa fuerza…le había lastimado la espalda

 **-Bueno…entonces nos vemos-** el Fernández iba a continuar su camino pero Simón se interpuso en su camino

 **-¡Espera! Espera, espera, espera-** dijo el moreno en un intento de evitar que Jellal se marchara

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** pregunto aún más extrañado el peli azul

 **-Bueno…veras…yo….ella…..tu…..y yo…ella…..cita** \- tartamudeaba sonrojado el castaño mientras que el otro lo observaba como si se tratara de una criatura rara **-¡Tú me comprendes!-**

 **-¿Quieres que tenga una cita contigo?-** pregunto nuevamente el peli azul un poco dudoso

 **-¡SII! ¡Exacto!-** *parpadea un poco* **-...Espera… ¿Qué?... ¡Por supuesto que no!-** grito el Mikazuchi con fuerza

 **-¿Entonces? Te escucho** \- bien…tenía su atención…. ¿¡Pero como rayos le iba a decir que Erza quería una cita con él, sin que se malentendiera nuevamente!?

¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Erza contaba con él y no podía fallarle!

El Fernández lo miraba aun dudoso y con sus brazos cruzados…se veía impaciente.

¿¡Como podía decirle!? ¿¡COMO!?

Que la dura, fiera y firme Titania quería una cita con él, que ella se moría por salir un rato a su lado y que con tan solo verlo ella se volvía muy vulnerable…como….como…como él.

Era extraño pero apenas lo notaba…Erza era igual que él, sin el valor y la confianza suficiente para declarársele a esa persona querida…al paso que iba la Scarlet, acabaría como él….conformándose con solo ser amigos y no podía permitir eso, ella no podía terminar en la misma patética y masoquista situación que él.

Ella…a diferencia de él, debía salir de esa situación pero no lo haría si él terminaba enviando el mensaje a Jellal…lo mejor era eso…que ella misma se lo pidiera.

Además, no había ningún problema porque después de todo…

 **-…Veras…-** *sonríe*- **Una amiga mía necesita hablar contigo, pero es muy tímida y me ha enviado en su lugar-** explico de manera sencilla

 **-¿De quién se trata?-** *Jellal*

 **-….Es ella-** dijo el castaño señalando a Erza quien se encontraba aun detrás de los botes de basura

 **-¿¡Erza!?-** grito impresionado el peli azul al ver a la joven de cabellos de fuego

 **-¡Oh! Perfecto, ya la conoces-** *empuja levemente al Fernández*- **Te la encargo, suele ser un poco brusca y un tanto confusa pero no es mala persona-**

 **-Lo se…muchas gracias por decírmelo-**

El Mikazuchi camino hacia su amiga con una gran sonrisa siendo seguido por Jellal, bajo la mirada nerviosa de Erza.

 **-¿Pe-pe-pe-pero que has hecho-cho-cho, Simón?-** pregunto en un susurro la peli roja mientras temblaba muy notoriamente

 **-Todo tuyo y suerte-** dijo colocando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la chica como una muestra de apoyo y se marchó, dejando sola a la parejita

Pero antes de que abandonara completamente el colegio una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo alcanzo, empujándolo hacia el suelo y dejando una gran cortina de polvo.

Miro sorprendido el fenómeno, intentando explicarse lo que había sucedido.

Sin embargo, muy adelante iba Erza corriendo a gran velocidad y jalando al peli azul del cuello, eso lo había alertado al punto de querer perseguirlos y salvar al Fernández, pero….pero sus ojos observaron la radiante sonrisa de su amiga y desecho su idea recién formada…las cosas habían salido bastante bien al parecer.

Y era de suponerse, después de todo era Erza Scarlet de quien se trataba y a ella sabía manejar situaciones difíciles.

La chica que le había robado el corazón con su actitud fuerte…si….no tenía que preocuparse.

Después de todo…era ella.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja principalmente, y aunque no sé si me haya quedado bien pero quede satisfecha con mí historia.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos después en alguna de mis otras historias… (Que espero actualizar pronto)…cuídense mucho y ¡Disfruten de sus vacaciones!

*SALUDOS*


End file.
